


Love Her

by 22AnnabethVolturi22



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominant Peridot, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jaspidot - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sleepy Sex, Submissive Jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22AnnabethVolturi22/pseuds/22AnnabethVolturi22
Summary: Jasper comes home after a rough day at work just wanting to relax. Peridot comes home after shopping and decides to help her sweet tiger relax in the best way she knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have made several attempts at making a Steven Universe fic, but for some reason I wind up blocked each time. However, this time, I managed to get this done and I hope it’s a good one for all of you Universe fans out there. 
> 
> Jasper comes home after a rough day at work and falls asleep on the couch; her girlfriend Peridot comes home after shopping, and decides to help her sweet tiger relax in the sexiest way. 
> 
> Jaspidot ahoy people, no flames!!
> 
> Porn with partial plot, so please…enjoy it!
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe, it all belongs to Rebecca Sugar.

Diamond apartments, 4:45 pm.:

“FUCK!!!” Jasper came home and she was NOT in a good mood. After tossing her gym bag on the floor she looked around her apartment for her girlfriend Peridot. “Peri!” she yelled but received no answer, and then she went into the kitchen to see a note on the fridge door.

Hey babe,

I couldn’t figure out what to make for dinner so I’m out shopping. I’ll pick up your favorite ice cream while I’m out, something just tells me you might need it tonight. 

I’ll be back maybe before six, you know how I can get in the stores. There’s some chips in the pantry if you’re hungry for a snack.

Love,

Peridot

P.S. if Amethyst called please tell her I am NOT in the mood to party this weekend. 

She’s such a clod you know?

 

“Great.” Jasper saw it was near five, but she wasn’t very hungry so she could wait. Peridot’s cooking was always worth the wait if she took a while in the store. Taking a quick calming breath she reached into the fridge and pulled out bottled water. She was glad Peridot wasn’t home at the moment, she wouldn’t have taken well to being yelled at. 

Jasper had been forced to go home early from work, frankly because one of her clients Lapis Lazuli tried to seduce her during a private session. Jasper worked as a personal trainer at the local gym, and when she wasn’t busy with her own clients she would help Garnet, the head trainer and boxing coach, with some of her classes. She made great hours and did well with her business, but none ever tried anything with her unlike Lapis. They were stretching before beginning the original workout session, but when Jasper had bent over to stretch her back and legs Lapis had grabbed her inner thigh, way too close to her ass and a little too tightly for it to be an accident. 

Naturally Jasper turned around and reprimanded her for it, but Lapis tried again this time by rubbing her small hands against her boobs. Jasper pushed her away and Lapis said she would pay extra for ‘private lessons’ at her home, but Jasper refused and said she was already taken. Lapis got angry and punched Jasper in the stomach, which Garnet walked in and caught her. Jasper wasn’t hurt no she was tough, but Lapis tried to play innocent though Garnet called security and had Lapis banned from the gym. 

Jasper had two more clients that she had to reschedule, but they understood enough. It turned out that there were other complaints about Lapis from the other clients and some coaches, but Jasper was the only one who could stand up to her and have her banned. Garnet just told her to go home and relax, and gave her the next day off. 

“Mmm.” Jasper finished her water and decided to lay down on the couch, a little nap was needed and it would help. She quickly changed out of her gym clothing and put on a simple white tank top and some black sweatpants. Pulling her long beige blonde hair down from its tie she walked back into the den and sat down on the big couch, which was actually large enough to be a bed. Jasper laid down and closed her eyes, relaxation was on its way.

 

Later on:

“Damn cashier, took me forever.” Peridot finally made it home after having spent too long at the grocery store no thanks to the new cashier. She only had two bags, two big bags, but the cashier took so long she might as well have had a cartful. 

Her original idea was to make chicken stir fry or chicken alfredo, but then she figured why not make Jasper’s second favorite dish taco salad. They hadn’t had it since her birthday, and Peridot picked up some of her own favorite pistachio ice cream and Jasper’s mint chocolate chip. Peridot was happy to do things for Jasper, and the taller woman would do the same for her. 

Once Peridot finally reached her apartment and made it inside she spotted Jasper on the couch fast asleep. The sight almost made her drop the bags, and her mouth suddenly went dry. Jasper was sleeping on her back with her hair loosely all around her head and pillow, one arm leaning off the side of the couch and the other covering her bare stomach where the tank top was pushed upwards. Her legs were slightly parted with one knee bent upwards and leaning against the pillows and the other laying straight. Jasper’s face was in a calm mask, lips slightly parted and breathing almost heavy and her cheeks had a light flush across them. 

‘Fuck she looks good.’ Peridot didn’t want to disturb her girlfriend when she was in a relaxing sleep, then again…she could always get a jump start on Jasper’s appetite. Quietly sneaking into the kitchen Peridot put the bags on the counter and began to unload them so some of the items wouldn’t spoil. After all Jasper couldn’t sleep too long or she’d miss dinner, and Peridot knew just how to wake her sweet girlfriend from a deep sleep. 

“Hmm.” Peridot suddenly had an idea; maybe she could spice it up a little tonight. It had been almost three days since their last, so why not make this one a bit more exciting? Peridot finished up with the groceries and quietly tiptoed into the bedroom to look for a special toy Jasper loved using. She found it hidden under the mattress, and thank the stars it was cleaned after their last night of fun; it was a large purple vibrating dildo, one that was Peridot’s first birthday gift to Jasper. 

‘Here we go.’ Peridot walked back into the den and Jasper was still asleep but she’d moved to turn her head towards the door, giving her neck a full view. Peridot wanted nothing more than to lick, kiss, and bite that beautiful neck, Jasper had the body of a goddess and the heart of a lover.   
Peridot got closer to her girl and saw the nipples peaking threw the white tank top, almost as if asking her to taste them. Jasper stirred slightly, and she moaned lowly. 

“Peri…” Peridot smirked, of course she was dreaming about her. 

“Mmm.” Peridot licked her finger, and bent down to kiss Jasper’s forehead before planting tiny kisses down her jaw and to a special spot on her neck. Peridot’s teeth grazed the spot and Jasper gasped. 

“Aahhh…” Peridot nibbled on the sensitive earlobe and blew into Jasper’s ear getting a moan in return. 

‘Oh Jasper, you’re so cute.’ as she gave Jasper’s neck some more attention her hands moved to carefully move the tank top up further to play with the large boobs underneath. Stars Peridot could play with them for hours, they were so big and squishy, soft too Jasper took good care of herself. Jasper moaned more and turned over slightly, her blush deepened but she didn’t wake. 

“You like that baby?” Peridot kept massaging the huge breasts and bit them gently underneath. Jasper moaned again, her body loved the attention it was receiving.

“Ahh…mmm…” Peridot’s tongue licked around the nipple and she bit down gently, that earned a sharp moan. “Nnngh!!” As she teased Jasper’s nipples with her fingers and tongue Peridot’s free hand wandered lower and moved under Jasper’s sweatpants and over her panties. 

“You’re hot and wet already babe.” she whispered to her though Jasper was still asleep. Her panties were so damp it was almost as if she came earlier. Peridot felt her own desires coming out, but this was for Jasper not her. 

The blonde woman’s body moved according to Peridot’s will, and her legs spread a little wider as Peridot palmed Jasper’s sensitive area. Oh yes it wouldn’t be too much longer.  
Peridot started kissing down Jasper’s chest and over the tank, down to her belly and was able to make Jasper arch her back enough so she could move the waistline of her pants down to her knees. Yes Peridot could smell her arousal; she was so wet her panties were near soaked through. Peridot licked her lips and grabbed the toy she’d left on the coffee table. She would use it soon, but first she wanted to make sure Jasper was good and ready for it. She kissed the insides of Jasper’s thick thighs; giving a few licks and bites here and there, until she settled right on her covered clit and sucked gently.

“AAGHH!” Jasper jerked in her sleep and Peridot kept both hands on her thighs to hold her still. She sucked on the covered spot for a little longer before she moved the thin material out of the way and took the hardened little nub in her mouth again.   
“Mmmm.” Peridot moaned, Jasper tasted so good and sweet. Her juices flowed into Peridot’s mouth like honey, and Peridot was happy to lap up each little drop before Jasper’s orgasm to come. 

“P-Peri…?” Peridot looked up when she heard Jasper say her nickname, and to her own pleasure the taller woman was wide awake and panting hard as Peridot kept licking her. “W-What’re you…?” Jasper couldn’t finish as her head flew back with a loud groan and her hair started sticking to her forehead. Peridot loved it all the time, Jasper might be big in size but she could easily make her melt into a puddle of want if she did it right.

“That’s it baby.” Peridot gave Jasper’s clit one more lick before she moved upwards and caught Jasper’s lips in her own. “You’re so close I can tell.” she moved the toy to Jasper’s wet entrance, seeing Jasper’s eyes glaze over with lust was enough to let her push the head inside slowly.

“Ooohh…” Jasper covered her mouth to stifle her moans. 

“No no, don’t hide from me.” Peridot moved Jasper’s hand and slid the toy in a little deeper; Jasper gasped as it was already halfway inside her. She arched some more, and Peridot used her legs to help move Jasper’s pants off and help her remove her panties. 

“Peridooot…” Jasper whined as the toy moved into her completely. Peridot started thrusting it in slowly, trying to let Jasper ease into the feeling. 

“Does that feel good? Do you like the feeling of the toy?” Jasper tried to nod but she trembled instead. 

“Y-Yes…” it came out with a whimper. 

“Do you want more?” she whispered against the big woman’s lips.

“Yes!” that time Jasper arched more as the toy hit her G-spot. Peridot started thrusting the toy a bit faster, and Jasper’s legs were spread wide as her thumb moved to make steady circles around Jasper’s clit. “Ooh! Oh please Peri…” 

“You want it bad don’t you?” Peridot smirked, Jasper’s reaction was priceless. 

“Please!! Let me come…please aahh…” the blush was deeper, and Peridot knew she was ready.

“Easy baby, I’ve got you.” Peridot kissed Jasper one more time before moving back down to mouth at her clit again. Jasper squirmed so much in need Peridot decided to reward her patience and pressed the switch to activate the toy’s vibrations. Jasper’s legs quivered at the feeling, and Peridot could see she was trying to make it last a little longer but her body was ready. 

“How does it feel babe?” Peridot stopped her mouthing movements and started using her fingers on Jasper’s swollen clit. Good lord she was so hot inside and out, it still surprised Peridot to no end the heat was radiating off her at a huge rate.

“Uuugh…m coming…I’m coming…!” Peridot pressed down hard on Jasper’s clit and thrust the toy in faster until Jasper threw her head back and let out a moan that almost sounded like a scream. “AAGGHH!” When Jasper finally came her juices were all over Peridot’s hand and the toy, and as Peridot helped her ride out the last bit of her orgasm she started cleaning up Jasper’s cum with her mouth. Careful not to aggravate her sensitive spots, Peridot removed the toy gently and tossed it to the floor while Jasper tried to catch her breath. 

“That was good Jasper, very good.” Peridot cleaned her hand off on her pants; Jasper panted a little more before wiping her sweaty forehead. 

“What…what was that for?” Jasper’s blush began to fade slightly.

“I came home and saw you sleeping, couldn’t resist.” Peridot sighed. “And I saw your bag by the door, you only leave it there when you’ve had a bad day.” 

“Yeah…” Jasper looked down, and Peridot knew she wasn’t up to talking right now. 

“Hey, I’m gonna fix dinner…taco salad. Why don’t you go shower and it’ll be ready by the time you get out.” she cupped Jasper’s cheek and kissed her forehead. 

“Yeah, maybe I should.” the blush returned and Jasper gathered her clothes heading to the bathroom. Peridot watched her leave, and went to the kitchen to wash her hands and start cooking. Jasper must’ve had a bad time with a client, working as a trainer, and a hot trainer at that, it was difficult keeping it professional for her. It made good money though, and Peridot working as a computer technician kept it up for them too. 

‘After she eats we’ll talk.’ Peridot heard the music playing in the bathroom, Jasper’s third favorite band, Evanescence playing ‘Oceans’ was heard. Yeah she’d be in there a bit, but Peridot knew it would be better later on. 

Jasper showered for nearly thirty minutes before the water was turned off. Peridot was finished setting the table up with the food, and Jasper emerged in a clean set of brown sweatpants and a large black t-shirt. Her hair was towel-dried but loose, and Peridot could smell the coconut wash on her. 

“Here, let’s eat.” Jasper nodded and took a seat, and the two ate in silence. Jasper seemed a little better and more relaxed, but Peridot could still see she was still upset over something. 

“Peri…”

“You don’t have to talk about it unless you want to Jasper, it’s ok.” Jasper reached across the table and grabbed Peridot’s hand. 

“I want to, it’ll help.” Jasper took a breath. “I lost a client today, Lapis Lazuli you remember her?” Peridot’s eyes narrowed, yeah she remembered her. She’d caught the blue-haired girl making goo goo eyes at Jasper a few times at the gym, but Jasper never paid her any mind on it. 

“She tried to hit on you didn’t she?” Jasper nodded.

“She groped me twice, and when I told her I was dating someone she punched me in the stomach.” Peridot’s veins tensed. “I’m fine, Garnet caught her and she’s been banned from the gym. I’ve got tomorrow off too.” Jasper sighed. 

“Good, because if she tried anything else I’d put her in the ER.” Jasper laughed slightly. “Your ass is mine, and mine alone.”

“Hey now, no hostility that’s my game.” Peridot smirked.

“Oh really?” Jasper patted her hand. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got others remember?” Peridot nodded and went to move her plate to the sink but Jasper stopped her. “Let me, you’ve done enough.” Jasper did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, and Peridot grabbed the two cartons of ice cream taking them into the den. When Jasper finished up she joined Peridot on the couch, and put her carton down.

“Jasper?” Peridot saw Jasper put both ice creams down on the coffee table, and the taller woman leaned in to kiss her lips. Peridot melted into it, wrapping her arms around Jasper’s neck as they both moaned. 

“Thanks Peri.” Jasper pulled back for air and kissed her girlfriend’s head. 

“Hey, I love you ya big clod.” Jasper pulled her into a hug.

“I love you too.” they spent the rest of the night cuddled up on the couch watching movies, and as Jasper drifted off to sleep Peridot couldn't help but feel this was exactly what her sweet tiger needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this wasn’t quite how I wanted it to turn out but it is the first one I’ve made and finished. I want to hear your thoughts on it, but nothing harsh please?
> 
> Also I’d be up for a challenge if you want, I am considering another with Jasper. Message me and we’ll see where it goes.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
